Description: As a central component of the UKMC multidisciplinary approach for studying disability in aging, the goals of this core are to provide a collaborative presence on each of the projects funded by the OAIC and to provide specific statistical and economic resources to help these projects succeed. In addition, the core will develop analytic methods for measuring the aging process and for measuring functions and disabilities associated with aging. The specific aims of the core include the following: 1) to collaborate with IDS investigators, pilot project investigators, junior investigators and research associates funded by the research development core on issues related to experimental design, instrument and questionnaire construction, and measurement protocols; 2) to develop and implement high quality data entry/data management procedures; 3) to provide routine data reports to track progress of the studies; 4) to provide statistical analysis and data interpretation support and to assist investigators in preparing publications designed to disseminate OAIC research findings; 5) to provide economic-analysis support; 6) to provide clinical researchers with training in experimental design, data management, and biostatistical and epidemiological methods; and 7) to develop new statistical methods to advance disability research in aging, with particular emphasis on assessing longitudinal changes in function and disability.